Cate
by tvaddictforever
Summary: A princess from a neighboring kingdom seeks refuge in Camelot and falls for the kings manservant. But her tyrannical brother will not rest until she is back in his kingdom to marry his choice of man.
1. Chapter 1

When Cate Esmira, the only daughter of King Leonard of Cenrod, was born before her twin brother she knew he would one day rule over her but she never imagined it would be at sixteen. King Leonard died in a raid on a camp of bandits. Being the gracious ruler he was the king decided to rid the kingdom of the troublesome bandits. Before him left Cate had a bad feeling that she would never see her father again. As they mounted the horses in preparation Cate said goodbye with tears in her eyes. "Father I don't want you to go. I have a bad feeling about this raid." Cate pleaded with her father.

"I have to run these bandits from the land or the villagers will never be safe. Don't worry about me; Cade will be with me." he said with a smile. Cate was not sure if her brother would be of any use all he wanted was to be king. Cate thought he might try something on this raid but she had no proof. As they rode out the sly smile on Cade's face confirmed that she would never see her father alive again.

The king and the knights made camp that night in a valley an hour south of the bandit camp. Cade that night met with the bandit leader and told them how they were entering the camp. He also told them that the best way to kill the king would be to hide in the wood and shoot at Leonard with arrows. Cade sneaked back to camp with no one knowing he had just sealed his own father's death warrant. The next morning King Leonard and his knights with Cade in the back entered the camp of bandits and saw none then suddenly a barrage of arrows flew at them killing the king and several knights. The rest and Cade ran being out gunned and outnumbered barely making it back to the castle.

"Where is father?" Cate asked when Cade and the few knights left alive entered the courtyard. Cade looked at her with faked sadness "He was killed. It was an ambush; He never had a chance." Cate couldn't breathe. The emotions that hit her were so raw and intense she just burst into sobs and fell to her knees. With the queen having died five years prior the role of ruler fell to Cade, but Cade was not a kind king and soon became a tyrant rather than a protector.

When Cate turned eighteen Cade decided to give her to an old lord that he needed loyalty from. Being an independent woman and wanting to marry for love, Cate and her maid, Mia, Packed everything they could carry and late one night sneaked out of the castle to the stable. They saddled Loryen, a black mare, and Faryen, a white stallion, the only things Cate had left of her father. They rode out the back of the village as fast as the horses could carry them. They kept riding the first night to make the distance between them and Cade larger. They rode mostly in silence but halfway through the second day Mia looked at cate and said "Thank you."

"Why do you thank me?" Cate asked

"Because you could have left me to the mercy of King Cade, but you took me with you. A-an-," Mia stuttered "and I will always be in your debit for that, ma'am."

"Mia, it is I who need to say thank you. You were there for me when my father died and have always been there for me. Thank you."

With that they rode on for a few hour then camped for the night in a cave to keep out of sight of passing riders. Cate couldn't sleep for her mind would not let her stop thinking about what she would do when they reached Camelot. Asking King Arthur for help was as far as her plan went. If Camelot was without mercy, she would be helpless in a fight against so many. On the fifth day only a day's ride from Camelot they noticed that they were being followed by two riders about a day behind them. As they entered Camelot, the riders were only an hour behind. Keeping a close eye on the rear they neared the lower town. Suddenly Cate and Mia were cut off by two of her brother's men. "I know why you were following us." Cate spit out with contempt. "I will not go with you," she added.

"Your brother wants you back to be wed." the blonde rider snarled. A rustling in the bushes alerted them of others in the woods. Two men emerged on foot. The first tall blonde muscular, and obviously in charge dressed like a knight held a sword at the ready. The other was shorter with dark hair and servants apparel. Cate and Mia dismounted and maneuvered where they were facing the four men.

"What is going on here?" The blonde demanded to know.

"We just want to take these ladies back to their kingdom." One of Cade's men sneered as he dismounted not wanting give Cate and Mia a chance to explain the real reason they wanted them.

"I will not go back to marry that old man!" Cate spoke with certainty backing slowly away ready to flee if the need arose. The blonde moved to block Cade's men from getting Cate and Mia. "Explain what you mean by that." He demanded.

"My brother, King Cade of Cenrod, wants me to marry a lord four times my age so he can have his loyalty. I will not go back. I would rather die than enter into that marriage." The two riders moved to take the ladies but the blonde and servant cut them off. "I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, and I give these women sanctuary in my kingdom. If your king wants them, he can come himself to ask if they would like to come with him, but I doubt they will go." The blonde, King Arthur, stated with complete authority. Hearing that he was a king the riders remounted and said with a sneer, "We will be back with more men and our king." Then rode off with fury.

Arthur turned to Cate and Mia and extended his hand, "As you heard I'm King Arthur and this," pointing at the dark-haired man, "is my manservant, Merlin." Merlin bowed. "Nice to meet you, ladies."

"We would be honored to escort you to the castle so we can have a full conversation." Arthur asked.

Cate smiled "We would like that. I'm Lady Cate and this is my maid, Mia, by the way." Arthur stayed with the women as Merlin got their horses. When he got back, they all mounted and set off to the castle. A little down road Merlin asked, "Why did you come to Camelot?"

"My father didn't want to be a separate kingdom. He wanted to join Camelot because he thought that we were too vulnerable. My father was waiting for Uther's death." Arthur gave her a look as she continued, "King Leonard and King Uther once were good friends but when they feel in love with a woman but your father got the girl mine got the sister putting them on shaky ground. Then when your father outlawed magic, they completely stopped talking or trading."

"Sister?" Arthur asked.

Cate paused and stared for a minute. "You didn't know that your mother and mine were twins?" Arthur shook his head no. "My mother was older than yours. They talked until your mother died but since my mother used magic, she couldn't visit. My mother talked about Camelot and their childhood a lot. She missed her terribly. Wished she could've known you and Morgana. I heard what happened. I'm so sorry she changed so completely." Cate gave a sad smile. "Kinda like my brother became a tyrant."

Arthur looked sad as he said, "I wonder why my father never told me about your family? I always thought my mother was an only child. All this time I had cousins and an aunt and uncle I'll never know."

"You can know me and maybe Cade if he will ever come to his senses and stop his tyrannical ways." Cate stated with emphasis. "My mother told me and my brother about you. She always thought you would be a great king. I'm here hoping she was right. I want my kingdom to be safe. I think under Camelot Cenrod could be a prosperous and thriving kingdom. I was hoping that Cade would come to his senses but that never happened. I think he might have killed my father but I don't know for sure."

Arthur was stunned some people craved power, but he could not fathom killing his family for power. He vowed to himself then and there to help Cate no matter how hard it was. "How did your father die if you don't mind me asking?"

"He went to run some bandits out of the kingdom. They were ambushed. Cade said he didn't stand a chance but I believe that Cade set father up to be killed." Cate said sadly. "He hates going on journeys with father and he was way to happy to go this time. He usually puts up a fight before he goes, but this time he went without complaint." The rest of the ride was quiet. Everyone was caught up in their own thoughts. Merlin and Arthur both vowing to protect these two women to the death. Cate and Mia were just so thankful that they had made it to Camelot alive with little hardship.

They finally made it to the courtyard where the knights and queen met them. Arthur introduced Cate and Mia to them all. "Sir Lancelot, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan, Sir Leon, and Queen Guinevere meet Lady Cate and her maid, Mia. They will be staying for as long as they like. They are now under protection of the King of Camelot. Protect them with your lives." All the knights bowed and the queen embraced Cate as if they were old friends. "I know how tired you must be after your long ride and hard day. Merlin will led you to your rooms. And if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Merlin led the ladies through the halls of the castle to a set of rooms fit for a king. "This is too much." Cate said "We don't need this we are intruding already."

"No, Arthur insist that you get the best quarters available and since we have no kings here you get them." Merlin said with a smile. "Arthur would like for you too come to dinner with him and Gwen. If you feel able?"

Cate looked at Merlin and thought for a moment. "Why do you call them by their given names not sire or your grace or even king or queen? It's kind of disrespectful isn't it?" Queen Guinevere chose that moment to walk into the room. "Merlin is an old friend from before I was queen and I tell him to call me Gwen because your grace and my queen still feel uncomfortable to me. Merlin is one of mine and Arthur's closest friend. He has been a helpful to the crown on more than one occasion. Does that answer your question?"

Cate looked down for a second. "I'm sorry I just thought…" She couldn't coordinate her thoughts on the subject. "That is fine. It is a little weird for a servant to act as I do to a King or Queen. I see what you mean. No offence taken." Merlin replied with a smile. Queen Guinevere smiled "I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. I didn't know what you were able to take with you. This is Megan. She will help you with anything you need." As the queen turned to leave she looked back and said, "Merlin will also help with anything you need." Than she was gone. Merlin smiled, "Just ask any guard to find me if the need arises. I will get you for dinner if you want an escort?"

"We would like that. Thank you." With a nod he left to attend to his usual duties. Megan started to help unpack and get cleaned up for dinner. "How long has Merlin been the king's manservant?" Cate asked the maid curious about the odd manservant.

"Always. Merlin saved the king's life when the king was still the prince and has been with him ever since." Megan explained. "He is the best servant, loyal friend, and trustworthy confidant in Camelot. He always helpful when I'm in need and Queen Guin seems to like him. They knew each other before she was queen. When she was Lady Morgana's maid." Megan's smile was full and bright as she thought about Merlin. Cate saw a certain something there. "Megan, do you like him?" Mia asked

"No! I just think a lot of him. I really like Sir Elyan though." Megan finished shyly. "Merlin is too good for a simple maid like me. He desires a beautiful lady like you or even a knight's' daughter but not me. Maybe he will find a maid he loves and loves him back but not me."

Cate just sat there thinking about how a man could be so loved and adored that people thought themselves unworthy of his love. He had seemed kind and compassionate to her and Mia, complete strangers, but worthy of a princess? She had always been good to servants but marrying one was a foreign thought. Cate wanted to marry for love but that love might be for a peasant was a bizarre notion. Only being sixteen when her father died she never was allowed to court; not that she had anyone in mind. But would her father of allowed her to marry a servant? King Arthur did. They seemed to be one of the happies royal couple she had ever seen. Merlin was a handsome man amongst any group. Royal or not. Arthur seemed to trust him fully with anything. What king goes hunting with only his servant? Arthur apparently. Merlin saved his life. That must of made Arthur trust Merlin a good amount. Cate had that trust in Mia. Queen Guinevere seemed to have a kind heart and gracious soul, but a determined mind and lawful queenship. She was a mere servant two years prior. Now a respected ruler, loved wife, and trusted friend. Could Cate find a man like that in some kingdom in the world?

After getting cleaned up and changing into some dresses that Gwen brought them to wear they exited their room to find Merlin waiting for them. "I'm here to escort you to the dining room for dinner." Merlin smiled and gestured to one hall. "This way." He started walking slowly down the hall and they followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin led them in silence until he seemed to gain courage to speak. "You said your mother had magic. Correct?" Cate nodded with a confused frown. "I grew up in a small village, Elador, in Essiter. Magic was not encouraged but it was not persecuted like it was here. What is it like to be in a kingdom that is welcoming to magic?"

Cate thought about the question for a moment. "You said was persecuted. I thought it was still illegal to practice magic in Camelot." Merlin almost froze. It took all that was in him not to freeze and panic. One little verb was about to out him if he didn't think fast.

"Well it is still illegal but King Arthur doesn't hunt sorcerers like his father did. So illegal but not persecuted. Magic may not be accepted in Camelot because of Uther but Arthur is nothing like his father." Merlin turned and headed down a long hall to a set of large doors. As they approached Cate put her hand on Merlin's arm. He stopped see what she needed.

"It was amazing to see people comfortable with who they were and not afraid of the king or others for what they were. My mother would teach me some of the more simple spells. Even said I was a natural, but her death changed all that. Haven't practiced in eight years since my mother's death. But it was the best thing I have ever experienced. I miss it." With that she walked to the doors of the dinner hall and entered with Mia was close behind. Merlin stood stunned for a moment before he followed them into the room.

The dinner was a happy affair no mention of the reason they were there just happy memories of childhood and their parents. Merlin stood behind the king on his right where he always was listening to the memories and missing his mother and father. Even though he barely knew his father Merlin missed him every day. A kitchen servant came up behind Merlin to whisper in his ear. His words froze Merlin in his tracks. This continued for the next hour. A servant would whisper in Merlin's ear. Merlin then would nod slightly sending the servant away and give his attention back to the dinner his face getting more serious with every whispered word. It wasn't until Arthur held up his goblet to be refilled and when Merlin didn't refill that the people at the table turned to see what was happening. Merlin was in deep conversation with the other servant completely unaware of the gaze the others in the room. His eyes widened and he whispered urgently to the servant. The servant nodded and ran back to the kitchen to do whatever he was told. Merlin turned back to his duties to see the worried looks of the table.

"What is wrong?" Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head. "Nothing, sire." Arthur gave Merlin his signature 'I don't believe you' look.

"My mother arrived an hour ago with a group of refugees. They were run from their villages by…" Merlin paused looking directly at Cate."King Cade. He is declaring war for 'harboring his fugitive sister and her traitor maid'. A quote from the man who beat my mother for knowing a 'servant of the traitor King Arthur'. Another quote from Cade's men. There are over two hundred in the city and more are coming. This way the first wave with more on the way." Merlin stopped to let what he said sink into Arthur's mind. But before he could say anything Cate asked a surprising question.

"Is your mother okay, Merlin? You said she was beaten by one of my brother's men for knowing you." Cate looked sincere in her want for information. Merlin gave a sad smile, "She is fine. She is with Gaius, the court physician. Only bruises and a few cuts. Thank you for your concern."

Arthur finally got his thoughts in order. "Why wasn't I told when they came in an hour ago?" The question came out as a growl. "I expect to be informed when my kingdom is under attack."

Merlin seemed to shifted to the a different persona when he addressed his king once more. "At first we had no idea why they were here. The knights have been trying to find out what happened to the villages from the people. This was the first account of the attack that gave any information. They have kept me up to date and if there was anything that needed you attention I would have told you immediately. My mother was unconscious when they arrived and has just regained consciousness. We now know what happened and I was about to tell you of their blight, but I was going to do so without the fanfare of announcing the attack in the middle of your dinner." Merlin paused to control his temper and not yell. "Sir Leon is trying to find out how far they have gotten. Sirs Percival and Elyan are helping with getting the refugees a place to sleep tonight and Sirs Lancelot and Gwaine are helping Guis with the injured. If you have no other need for me I would like to visit my mother. If that is alright?" By the end of his speech Arthur looked sorry for his words earlier. Guin and Cate had tears in their eyes looking sad.

Arthur didn't know what to say. He had just offended his best friend with two sentences. "Merlin, I'm sorry I sounded harsh. I just wish you would have told me right away instead of letting me tell stories and laugh when my kingdom is under attack." Merlin met the gaze of the king the anger leaving his eyes. "You can visit your mother now and if you will let me I would like to accompany you to see her myself. She did help Guin when she needed it most. I owe Hunith a lot for what she has done for my kingdom and me. I would like to know she is getting the best care possible."

Merlin smiled sadly. "I believe she would love that. Last she wrote she really wanted to visit. She said she missed the knights and Gwen." Merlin winked at Cate and Gwen as Arthur spouted in indignation over the comment. "Let's go. Maybe the knights have found more out by now." Merlin didn't even wait for their responses just turned and walked away. Gwen and Cate followed Merlin calmly to the physician's chambers while Arthur huffed before getting up and following.

They walked through the castle to the physician's quarters quietly. Merlin lost in thought about his mother and Arthur was busy thinking of the impending war. The women followed watching the men think. There were two knights standing outside the door. Merlin nodded to them not stopping to talk too worried about his mother. Arthur followed worried to about the woman that had taken care of his wife when he had to much pride. They entered to find Gaius, Leon, Lancelot, and Gwaine discussing something that appeared important. They turned when the door opened bowing when they saw their king and queen. "Sire." Leon stepped forward. "I have gathered from the refugees so far that King Cade of Cenrod started by running everyone out of Elador and killing any who resisted. Than he followed that trail past the Ridge of Alscetir and in now near the Mountains of Isgard preparing to attack the city. They have intimate knowledge of you and the people close to you. Hunith said that she was grabbed by one of Cade's men and beaten saying she was the mother of a servant of a traitor." Leon paused looking at Merlin. Jaw clenched eyes almost on fire Merlin was furious. An emotion very rarely seen on the timid servant's face. "She gave us a great description of the size of the force if he hasn't gotten more. I believe he isn't really a threat to us because his force is very small." Arthur was about to respond when Merlin spoke.

"Morgana is with him." Everyone froze. They all had been thinking it in the back of their minds but none were brave enough to actually say it. Except Merlin. "She is the only one that knows where my mother lives except you guys in this room. She must be working with Cade. It is the only thing that makes sense." Merlin paused looking at the room that house his injured mother. "I need to see my mother now if that is alright?" Arthur nodded. Merlin turned and walked up the steps to the room.

Merlin entered the room and saw his mother bruised and beaten laying on her on the bed. His anger flared. Who dared to hurt the mother of the mighty Emrys? Cade would regret coming to Elador. Merlin didn't let people hurt the people he cared about. Morgana was about to find out who Emrys really was and why she should fear him and Camelot. As the anger grew Hunith awoke to see her son fuming in the doorway. "Merlin." She softly spoke his name.

"Mother." Merlin rushed to her side taking her hand in his. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should have protected you." Merlin's eyes burned with tears that threatened to fall. "Cade will pay for what he did to you. I promise." As Merlin finished his vow Arthur, Gwen, and Cate entered the room to see how Hunith was doing. Merlin wiped his face and stood so Gwen could come to her side.

"Hunith, how do you feel?" Gwen asked. "You are welcome to stay in Camelot for as long as you wish. Arthur and I want you to get better." Gwen smiled at the woman. When Gwen stayed with her Hunith has become almost like a mother to her.

"Yes." Arthur agreed. "You are always welcome at Camelot. I promise the men responsible will be held accountable for this barbaric rampage." Even as Gwen and Arthur spoke Hunith's eyes were glued to Cate.

"You look just like your mother." Hunith said to Cate. "You have her hair and eyes, but I can see your father's stubbornness in your eyes." The group in the room stared at Hunith confused. How could she know the royals of Cenrod.

"How did you know my mother?" Cate inquired. "Are you of the court?"

"Mother!" Merlin almost shouted. "We said we would never talk of this again. I thought we agreed it was a bad idea?" This only confused the other people in the room even more.

"Merlin. I know what I said, but the time to tell the true is now." Hunith looked at Arthur and Gwen. "They will understand why you didn't tell them and if they don't they will have me to deal with. Cate needs the whole truth to better understand why her brother is a tyrant. You have to tell everything."

"Mother. I think it is too late. I have kept it from them for so long. If I tell them everything they will be in more danger than if I keep my mouth shut. The whole truth is painful for me and everyone I care about. I have broken the law of Camelot more than anyone else." Arthur gave Merlin a surprised look. "But I see your point. I will have to go back to a more private place. I will see you when it is done. I love you."

Arthur looked at Merlin not knowing what just happened. "Merlin? What is going on?" Merlin seemed realize they were in the room and blushed deeply.

"I have something I need to tell you and it is going to be a long hard conversation. I would like if the knights, Gwen, and Cate could be there as well. It is a long and I only want to tell it twice. Gaius already know but he may be a good buffer if you get mad." Merlin gave a sheepish smile. "Your quarters would be a good place to have this meeting because we need privacy and space. Is that okay?"

Arthur nodded still confused but ready to hear what was so important. Merlin smiled and walked out of the room to gather the knights and prepare for the tale he was about to tell. Arthur, Gwen, and Cate moved towards the door as Hunith spoke. "Don't be too mad at Merlin. He had people telling him not to tell you for years now. It will be hard for him to tell you now. I expect to see him right after he finishes so don't do anything stupid, Arthur Pendragon." Arthur nodded confusion marring his face. They exited the small to the main chamber to find Gaius, Leon, Gwaine, and Lancelot staring at them.

"Merlin said he has a long story to tell all of us so we need to go to your chambers in half an hour?" Leon phrased it like a statement but spoke it more as a question.

Arthur sighed deeply. "I have no idea what he is going to tell us. Hunith seemed to know Cate's mother and father so something about that I guess." Lancelot gave a relieved look but only for a minute before he caught himself and covered it. "So I guess we should go to my chambers and wait for Merlin."

Meanwhile Merlin had been preparing Arthur's chamber to accommodate that many people. His nerves were on edge and cleaning always helped to distract. This may be conversation he had imagined but this was not a conversation he really wanted to have. Percival and Elyan were the first to arrive. They carried the extra chairs Merlin had requested for the meeting. Merlin directed them to had the chairs to the large table in the antechamber. Gaius, Arthur, Gwen, Cate, Leon, Lancelot, and Gwaine entered a few minutes later. Merlin directed everyone to sit at the table as he stood at one end. Arthur sat at the other end with Gwen on his right followed by Cate, Elyan, and Percival. Gaius sat on Arthur's left followed by Leon, Lancelot, and Gwaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin took a deep breath. "I need one thing before I start. I need you to promise that whatever I say and whatever you think or want to say you will stay silent until I'm done. No input or questions just listen. Okay?" Everyone agreed so Merlin continued. "Years ago there were a group of friends that thought they would be great friends forever but that didn't happen. There were six of them: Uther Pendragon, Ygraine and Yakira De Bois, Léonard Esmira, Balinor Ambrosius, and Hunith Bennett. They were ten when they met. Uther was the heir to the throne of Camelot, Ygraine and Yakira were the twin daughters of the richest lord in Camelot, Balinor was the son of the strongest Dragonlord, Hunith was the daughter of Lord Alvar Bennett, and Leonard was the second son of King Caden of Cenrod. All import in their own way but so different." Merlin paused to take a breath seeing that he had totally entranced the room. "Leonard was sent to Camelot after numerous attacks on the kingdom from bandits. King Caden loved his second son even would have preferred he was king instead of his oldest. All of the others lived in Camelot. The six were great friends until about sixteen. Uther and Leonard both loved Ygraine and they fought over her often. Hunith and Balinor tried to be mediators but to no avail. She finally made a choice at nineteen when Leonard asked her to go back with him to Cenrod. His brother had died and now Leonard was the heir. When Ygraine said no he asked Yakira instead and they married and left for Cenrod never to return. Uther and Ygraine married when Ygraine turned twenty. Uther became king several year later.

"The king and queen tried for years to have a child but soon it was discovered that Ygraine was barren. Uther in a desperate attempt to have a son went to Nimueh, the high priestess, to ask for her to use magic to help his wife conceive a child. She did as he asked but she did not tell him all that would happen. Ygraine conceived a son, Arthur, but when he was born the balance of the earth had to stay in order. A life for a life. Magic is not a fix all. If you want to give life; life has to be taken. Ygraine died in childbirth to keep the balance. Nimueh claimed not to know that a life had to be taken but Uther didn't believe her. He banished her from Camelot and outlawed magic. Uther killed hundreds of sorcerers claiming magic was evil and all that all who possessed it were as well. Uther even decided that Dragonlords were to close to sorcerers so he killed all the lords and dragons, but two. The great dragon he chained under the castle. His oldest friend, Balinor, escaped to a village in Cenred's kingdom.

"Balinor and Hunith were in love but her father was against a marriage to a common Dragonlord. They met in secret for years hiding from all but Uther, Ygraine, Yakira, and Leonard their best friends. So when Balinor had to escape Camelot under threat of death Hunith fled with him. They settled in Ealdor. They lived for a year before Uther found where they were and came with knights to find them. Balinor fled to save Hunith and her unborn child. Uther went to Elador finding Hunith great with child and Balinor gone. Him made a deal with Hunith that he would leave her alone if she never spoke of what happened. She agreed for that sake of her child. She never saw Balinor again. She bore a son she called him Merlin." The whole group was a mixture of shock and disbelief, but Merlin was not done with his tale. "Hunith hoped to keep him in Ealdor for his life, but fate had other plans. He was making his toys float above his crib as an infant. By the time Merlin was a young boy he was more powerful than any other sorcerer. When he was nineteen Hunith decided she was not equipped to handle the magic he possessed. She sent him to Camelot to live with his uncle Gaius. Sending her son to a kingdom where his very existence was outlawed was one of Hunith's hardest decisions.

"Merlin came to Camelot hoping that he could live in animity. But he met the prince the first day and saved his life the next. So much for being subtle. King Uther made Merlin the prince's manservant. The young warlock soon discovered his destiny to serve the the Once and Future King. He resolved to live his life serving Camelot with all of himself. Using his magic only to help Camelot and stop the evil magic of the world." Merlin looked to the other end of the table to his king and best friend. "I only ever used my magic to serve you and Camelot. I have never used it for evil. Please believe me." Merlin begged Arthur at the end of his tale. No one moved as they let the truth sink in.

Arthur looked up at Merlin and sighed deeply. "You said that you were making things float when you were in the crib. I thought that magic was a learned trait. How can you have been doing magic so young?"

Merlin gave a small smile. Questions were a good start. "Most do have to learn how to do magic, but a few have it form birth. Those are warlocks and witches. Morgana was born with magic." Everyone looked at Merlin shocked. "Hers manifested as a seer. Her nightmares were actually visions of the future."

Gwen looked as if she was about to cry but asked her question anyway. "How long did you know about Morgana's magic?"

Merlin sighed sadly. This was one of the things that might hurt his friends the most and push them away. "Right before she went to the druids. I was the one that kinda gave her that advice." Merlin grew sad with the memories. "I fear I may have pushed her to turn on Camelot."

"No!" Gaius wasn't one to yell often so when he did it was attention grabbing. "You and I both know that she was going to turn against Uther and aliy herself to Morgause no matter what you did. There was nothing you could do."

"Why Camelot?" Leon asked quietly "There are plenty of other kingdoms that accept magic why come to Camelot?"

"My mother felt that I needed to learn how to control my magic and Gaius was the only person she could think of. I believe it was destiny. I will serve the Once and Future King of Camelot until the day I die. For he will unite the land of Albion and free those in bondage." Merlin spoke with conviction and hope.

"Why do you keep calling me the Once and Future King?" Arthur asked intrigued as to why Merlin was so obsessed.

"Our destinies are intertwined. You are the king that will unite all of Albion and free magic. I am the most powerful warlock to ever walk to earth the druids call me Emrys. I am to serve you and help you unite the land. We are two sides of the same coin. Two halves of a whole. Magic and courage. One cannot be whole without the other. Without you I am nothing and without me you are less. Together we can save those who have been persecuted and punished those that seek to harm. I am to use my power to help you and free the magical people and revive the Old Religion to coexist with the New Religion. I'm destined to be an advisor and partner for your rule of this great kingdom." Merlin would have babbled more except he could see he was overwhelming Arthur with this information dump.

Arthur looked up suddenly with a mixed expression. "Did my father recognize Hunith when she came to ask for help with the raiders?"

Merlin bowed his head. "I can't say for sure that your father knew who she was but he wasn't a stupid man. My mother disappeared for two hours while she was here and I believe she met with your father. I haven't asked for I'm not sure I really want to know the answer."

Arthur sat in stunned silence. "He knew who she was and yet he still denied her request for aid. Did he know that Balinor was your father? Surely he knew of the great power your father possessed."

"I know not what Uther knew or suspected, but I can say for sure he was unaware of me before he died. When he came back as a spirit I had to fight him. He was furious." A smile played at Merlin's lips. "I couldn't believe he never found out about me. I wasn't all that good at hiding it." Lancelot and Gaius shared a look of exasperation.

Arthur caught the look between the two and gave a hard look. "I assume both of you knew about this the whole time?" Gaius looked Arthur right in the eye daring him to say he should have told about Merlin sooner.

Lancelot looked at Arthur with a mix of sadness and hope. "I found out when I killed the griffin. Merlin had to enchant the spear before it would kill the beast." Lancelot gave Merlin a small smile. "He saved everyone with his magic that day just as he has done and will do many other times."

"How many times have you saved us and the kingdom with us never knowing what you did?" Gwen asked quietly. She had been sitting wondering how often Merlin had saved them without their knowledge.

"I honestly have no idea how many times. I never thought to keep track." Merlin became serious. "I didn't care about how much I had to give up or how often I saved the kingdom. This is my destiny and I will continue to do just as I was before. Whatever you decide is best, Arthur."

"How did you know about my parents so much? Hunith couldn't have known all of this while hiding in Elador."

"I got most of the story from my mother but Nimueh told me the rest in an attempt to convenance me to let you die." Merlin looked at the floor uncomfortable telling this story. "After you were injured by the questing beast there was no way for you to survive. The wound is always fatal. I journeyed to the Isle of the Blessed to get water from the Cup of Life and I had to make a deal with Nimueh. My life for yours." Gwen gasped loudly and Arthur looked shocked. "I took the water to save your life then planned to return to the isle to give my life, but Nimueh deceived me. She was going to take my mother's life instead as I was saying my goodbyes Gaius left to give his own life to save my mother's." Merlin paused to control use emotions. "I rushed to save Gaius and arrived at the isle to late. He had already given his life. I challenged Nimueh for lying to me for I suspected she knew who was going to die. A battle was fought and I prevailed. She died restoring balance. Gaius, my mother, and I all lived to fight another day." Looking at the shocked expressions of his friends Merlin continued. "While we fought she announced several details of your birth and your mother's death. It wasn't until Morgause that realized she wasn't lying."

Arthur's head jerked up to look at Merlin. "Morgause was right?" The question was a heavy one. "Was it really my mother she showed me?" When Merlin bowed his head and stayed silent Arthur grew mad. "I spoke with my mother and you told me it was all a lie. You convinced me it was a trick from Morgause and now you tell me it wasn't. I disowned magic as a evil thing that day and you let me hate everything you were for what?"  
Merlin's head shoot up. "Would you rather I let you kill your own father? Huh? Become the king because of patricide. I lied to save you from the pain and grief you would have had in killing your own father. I watched my own father that I barely knew die in my arms because he cared more for me than for his own life. That was hard enough but I knew if you killed Uther it would destroy you. Even though Uther made some bad he was your father and you loved him. In that moment you may have hated him but the second you came to your senses you would have been devastated of what you did. I hated that I had to condemn magic on more than one occasion to help Camelot. I always planned to tell you about myself but every time I got close something made you hate magic even more and before I knew it I had lied for so long telling the truth was almost impossible." Merlin seemed to deflate. "There is so much that you don't know and so much that you need to know, but we don't have time to confess everything right now. Morgana and Cade have joined forces and will soon march on the city to take what they believe should be theirs. If we have any hope of defeating them we must work together and fight as group using everyone's skill to the best of our ability."

Arthur sat in silence he hadn't thought of how he would have felt after he killed his father. At the time he was just so anger at Uther that he hadn't really thought of the consequences of his actions. "You're right. I'm sorry for yelling at you. You had my best interest at heart just like you always do. I just hate that I dismissed it as fake for all this time."

"If I could have saved you from killing Uther and still not condemned magic as evil I would have. But the only way to get you to not hate your father was for you to hate magic. All I ever wanted was for you to accept magic for what it is a tool that is only good or evil based on the intentions of the user." Merlin looked hopeful for the first time since this conversation started.

Cate spoke for the first time since Merlin had told his story. "My mother used to tell stories of her best friend but she never told me her name. She they spoke until the day she died. I never expected to meet her child or her for that matter." She stood and walk around the table to stand in front of Merlin. Cate threw her arms around Merlin's neck and hugged him tight. "I want to thank you for what you have sacrificed for your kingdom and all of Albion."

Merlin stood in shock for a moment before he returned her hug and heard her thanks. As they pulled apart Merlin's eyes glistened with tears. "No one has ever thanked me for anything I did. I didn't realize how much I needed to hear that. Thank you for being so accepting. I realize this is probably a lot for you as well. Your parents had a life in Camelot you knew very little about." Cate nodded tears in her eyes as well.

As Cate went back to her seat and Merlin turned to face the rest of the room. "I know this is a lot to take in and this is a heavy question to ask now, but I have to with everything that is about to go down. Do I need to pack my bags and help from the shadows or are you going to accept me for who I am and let me be by your side helping?"

Gwen stood up swiftly. "We would never make you leave Camelot. You are our family now and I will not let you leave. You have done more for this kingdom than most of us in this room. I for one am thankful for what you have done for Arthur and I. I forgive you for lying this whole time and I want you to stay and help."

Lancelot and Gaius stood and just nodded to show their support. Gwaine spoke up from his seat. "I don't care if you were a purple goat I trust you and always will." Merlin smiled at his friends word. Leave it to Gwaine to always lighten the mood.

Eylan stood up and smiled at Gwen. "I heard all you have down for my family and I for one am in your debt. I will support you in everything."

Leon slowly joined the other in standing. "I have seen you grow from a clumsy buy to a clumsy man and I have also seen your dedication to this kingdom. I have observed you serve Arthur with everything you have. You have gone places no servant need go. You have obeyed maybe with reluctance but always in good nature. I will fight with you magic or no magic." Merlin eyes filled with tears as he looked at the only person whose opinion really mattered. Arthur.

Everyone looked at Arthur in anticipation. The king sat in silence thinking about everything. Even though he didn't ever admit it Merlin was his best friend and the lying had hurt him. But knowing that Merlin had probably done more that Arthur had no knowledge of made it hard to be upset. "Arthur, I…" Merlin started only to be interrupted by the king.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted the name to silence the servant. "I know you like to chatter on when I am thinking but I need to think in silence now." Merlin frowned but remained silent. Arthur saw a flash of hurt and rejection in the warlock's eyes that quickly was replaced by a neutral look that Merlin usually reserved for noblemen he didn't like. That made Arthur realize the stupidity of what he was doing. He was making his best friend stand there and pray that he made the right decision and didn't kill him. Arthur stood and walked to Merlin he looked the warlock right in the eye and spoke. "I expect you to tell me everything you have ever done for me and my kingdom. No matter how hard it may be I will listen and let you tell your tales. But that will have to wait for a later date for I believe we have to repel Morgana and Cade." Merlin's eye grew wide. Arthur pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry for getting mad. I now understand why you did it. Thank you for everything you have done." Arthur pulled away and punched Merlin lightly in the arm. "That is for lying to me." Merlin grinned happily. His best friend had forgiven him.


End file.
